Previously, we produced antisera recognizing CHD5 and characterized several tissues and cell lines for expression of CHD5.[unreadable] [unreadable] Progress:[unreadable] [unreadable] We used our antisera to affinity purify a discrete CHD5-containing complex from mouse brain, as detected by gel filtration.[unreadable] Using protein microsequencing, we identified several components of the complex.[unreadable] We verified these components by co-immunoprecipitation experiments.[unreadable] [unreadable] Future:[unreadable] We will determine the mechanism of remodeling for this enzyme, and ultimately, the biological role for this enzyme.